My Happiness
by EcrivainHachan24
Summary: Kalau kau mau tahu, dari dulu impianku adalah mencari kebahagiaanku. Bukan membuat orang lain berbahagia diatas rasa maluku—apalagi orang itu gadis manis yang aku sukai. Yaampun, apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu? WARNING! OOC, ABAL, GAJE, GANTUNG *?* hwhwhwhw yoroshiku, minna! :D


Miku POV

* * *

Malam itu sedikit dingin saat aku merapatkan jaket tebalku dan meniup-niup permukaan tangan yang membeku karena suhu udara yang tak kunjung turun. Aah, alangkah lebih baik kalau setelah ini aku pulang kerumah, memakan sup hangat dan teh yang panas. Lamunanku itu sedikit terganggu saat angin malam itu menerpa-nerpa wajahku. Membuat anak-anak rambutku sedikit menampar wajahku.

Astaga, memang dingin sekali.

"Miku?" suara ngebass milik seseorang membuatku menatap asal suara tersebut. Kujumpai seorang cowok tinggi—sekitar 178 cm dengan rambut acak-acakan biru dan mata berwarna serupa yang tajam bagai elang. Hidungnya yang mancung dan berkulit putih pucat itu menambah daya tariknya.

"Ah, selamat malam, Kaito!" sapaku hangat.

"Malam," gumamnya.

Perkenalkan, ini Kaito Shion, teman sepermainanku. Dia adalah teman sekelasku dan merupakan sahabat baikku semenjak menginjakan kakiku di SMA yang membawaku pada segudang ilmu dan segudang pengalaman.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik di musim dingin begini?" tanyanya menyadarkan lamunanku.

"A-apa? Siapa yang berkeliaran? Kau sendiri lagi apa malam-malam begini?" ketusku. Dia menjejalkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya dan mengangkat bahunya.

"Mencari angin malam, mungkin. " katanya.

"Kau berhasil. Kau menggigil," ujarku setengah meledek melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu. Kau sendiri juga tampaknya sebentar lagi mati kedinginan. Bagaimana dengan… sup?" tanyanya.

"Kau benar." Ujarku sambil tersenyum. Akhirnya kami memutuskan berjalan bersama-sama ke rumahku. Mungkin menikmati semangkuk sup—seperti yang tadi aku dan Kaito katakan—memang tidak buruk.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar membungkus tanganku. Membuatku sedikit terperanjat. Tangan Kaito.

"Kau nggak pakai sarung tangan." Sahutnya membuat aku merasa kini seluruh tubuhku yang kepanasan.

Kaito POV

* * *

Apa yang gadis itu lakukan malam-malam begini?

Mataku menyipit melihat sosok gadis seusiaku—berambut hijau tosca dengan headset besar di lehernya. Kulitnya putih bersih dan cantik. Tanpa berfikir dua kali, aku berjalan kearahnya.

"Miku?" panggilku. Matanya yang bulat hitam itu menatapku. Sedikit kaget—tampaknya begitu—menatapku yang acak-acakan ini. Tadinya aku memang berencana membeli teh kalengan yang biasanya dijual di counter sekitar distrik tersebut.

"Ah, selamat malam, Kaito!" sapanya dengan suara cerianya seperti biasa. Kenalkan, dia Miku Hatsune. Teman se SMA dan sekelasku.

"Malam," jawabku. "Kenapa perempuan sepertimu berkeliaran malam-malam begini? Sedang mencari sesuatu yang menarik di musim dingin begini?" tanyaku langsung.

Aku baru bangun karena rasanya agak malas keluar di malam-malam dingin begini. Hanya orang tolol yang berfikiran mencari angin malam pada malam ini adalah ide yang bagus.

"A-apa? Siapa yang berkeliaran? Kau sendiri lagi apa malam-malam begini?" suaranya nampak tidak suka, tapi setelahnya dia bertanya begitu. Aku terdiam.

"Mencari angin malam, mungkin. " jawabku berusaha datar. Yeah, akulah orang tolol itu, terima kasih.

Setelah berbicara soal sup, akhirnya dia mengajakku ketempatnya—jangan berfikiran macam-macam! Aku dan dia bukan sepasang kekasih, sungguh!

Akhirnya kami berjalan menyusuri jalan distrik itu. Kulihat daritadi dia meniup-niup tangannya. Aku menghela nafas. Aku sendiri mengenakan sarung tangan dan langsung meraih tangannya. Dia menatapku kaget.

"Kau nggak pakai sarung tangan," jawabku menjawab pertanyaannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit memerah sebelum menundukan kepalanya. Aku tersenyum samar melihat responnya. Dia manis, bukan? Dan hey, aku nggak akan memberikannya padamu. Ingat itu.

Jangan tanya kenapa. Yang jelas aku nggak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

Miku POV

* * *

Perjalanan kerumahku tidak begitu jauh. Dalam 10 menit, kami tiba di pekarangan rumahku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk duluan dan menutup pintu dari angin malam yang mengusik. Kami duduk sambil memasukan kaki kami ke kotatsu(meja penghangat) dan menikmati sup yang baru saja aku hangatkan.

Makan itu, kami lebih banyak diam dan sibuk dengan sup masing-masing. Tapi, diam-diam aku memerhatikannya, bagaimana dia memasukan sup itu dengan sendok putih itu ke mulutnya yang berbibir tipis dan caranya mengigit makanan itu sampai akhirnya dia menelannya.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Ada yang lucu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ternyata—sialan—tanpa sadar, aku tertawa kecil saat memerhatikannya tadi. Oh astaga, mau aku taruh dimana mukaku sekarang?

"Ah bukan… Bukan apa-apa" jawabku sedikit kikuk. Dia terdiam sebelum nyengir.

"Jangan-jangan diam-diam kau memerhatikanku ya?" tanyanya dengan nada bergurau tapi menancap pas sekali di hatiku.

"Untuk apa aku memerhatikanmu, dasar bodoh." Gumamku sambil menyantap sup itu lagi sebelum menyadari sesuatu tentang sup itu—"HUAAA! PANAS!" .

Kaito POV

* * *

Dalam waktu singkat, aku dan Miku tiba dirumahnya. Dia mempersilakanku masuk dan duduk di kotatsu sambil menyantap sup—sup ayam? Atau sup apalah itu namanya. Aku tidak tahu. Yang penting bukan itu sekarang. Aku harus menghangatkan diri sebelum aku mulai mati perlahan-lahan akibat dinginnya udara.

Miku menyediakan sup itu diatas meja kotatsu dengan sempurna. Aku menyantapnya perlahan-lahan. Astaga, ini memang bukan sup paling enak sedunia, tapi disaat-saat aku sedang kedinginan dan kelaparan begini, jelas saja sup itu bagaikan dewa penyelamat perutku. Juga badanku.

Sambil menyantap sup itu, aku mulai menyadari sepasang mata Miku memerhatikanku. Tapi aku membiarkannya sambil menahan senyum dan memakan sup itu dengan suka cita.

Tapi, tiba-tiba dia tertawa kecil. Aku spontan mendongak.

"Kenapa ketawa-ketawa sendiri? Ada yang lucu?" tanyaku. Dia tampak agak salah tingkah—dan oh, itu manis sekali.

"Ah bukan… Bukan apa-apa" katanya sambil tersenyum salah tingkah. Aku diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menembaknya dengan langsung,

"Jangan-jangan, diam-diam kau memerhatikanku ya?" tanyaku dengan nada bergurau. Dia melotot.

"Untuk apa aku memerhatikanmu, dasar bodoh." Katanya sambil menyantap sup itu tanpa rasa kemanusiaan. Sebelum aku memperingatkannya…

"HUAA! PANAS!" teriaknya tiba-tiba. Aku spontan berdiri dan mengambil air dari kulkasnya dan memberikannya padanya. Dia meminum air itu seperti orang yang kehausan saja.

"Ssh, pelan-pelan dong," kataku sambil mengusap punggungnya saat dia tersedak.

"Ah maaf. Aku lupa sup itu panas sekali," jawabnya. Aku menahan tawaku.

"Kan kau yang menghangatkannya, dasar aneh." Kataku. Dia hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebelum kami sadar posisi kami—aku merangkulnya dan dia bersandar pada tanganku.

Miku POV

* * *

Itu benar-benar menyiksa!

Sekaligus membuatku terlihat bodoh.

"Ssh, pelan-pelan dong," Kaito mengusap punggungku saat aku minum air dingin itu.

"Ah maaf. Aku lupa sup itu panas sekali," jawabku malu-malu. Dia tersenyum—atau menahan tawa—aku tidak tahu.

"Kan kau yang menghangatkannya, dasar aneh." Celanya. Aku tidak suka dengan ledekan itu segera memonyongkan bibirku. Tapi tiba-tiba ekspresinya berubah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah dan kikuk. Aku menatapnya bingung. Kenapa dia?

"Heeei, kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku.

"Ng—nggak apa-apa." Katanya sambil melepaskan diri. Aku menatapnya aneh. Dan berfikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Kau salah tingkah, ya? Hahaha. Dasar bodoh." Tawaku menjadi-jadi saat wajahnya lebih merah lagi.

"Hei berhenti tertawa. Aku sudah menyelamatkan lidahmu dari panas tadi, loh." Katanya. Aku menghentikan tawaku perlahan-lahan dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Terimakasih."

Kaito POV

* * *

Menyadari posisi itu, cepat atau lambat aku harus melepaskan diri—walau rasanya sayang sekali—ya ya ya, kau boleh sebut aku pencari kesempatan, silakan saja.

"Heeei, kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya.

"Ng—nggak apa-apa." Kataku sedikit salah tingkah. Dia menatapku aneh dan menatapku tanpa ekspresi sebelum bibir mungilnya terbuka dan matanya membentuk lengkungan kebawah—tanda dia siap tertawa dan benar saja, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau salah tingkah, ya? Hahaha. Dasar bodoh." Tawanya semakin meledak saat dia menyadari ekspresiku dapat dia tebak dengan mudah. Cih, kalau begini kemana harga diriku sebagai seorang cowok?

Kalau kau mau tahu, dari dulu impianku adalah mencari kebahagiaanku. Bukan membuat orang lain berbahagia diatas rasa maluku—apalagi orang itu gadis manis yang aku sukai. Yaampun, apa ada yang lebih menyakitkan dari itu?

"Hei berhenti tertawa. Aku sudah menyelamatkan lidahmu dari panas tadi, loh." Ancamku. Dia nyengir dan perlahan berhenti tertawa sebelum tersenyum tulus kearahku dan berkata,

"Terimakasih."

... Dan saat aku melihat senyuman itu, aku yakin aku sudah mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang selama ini aku cari-cari.

*END*

Saya baru sadar sesuatu...

...Kaitonya kok rada OOC ya? =w= nggak baka gitu. #digebuk Kaito sekaligus fans2nya

TIDAAKKK AKU HANYA BERCANDAA QAQ #PLAK

uhuk, okedeh... RNR please? :3


End file.
